It is well known to cover surfaces, such as walkways, driveways, patios, floors, work surfaces, walls and other interior or exterior surfaces with stones, bricks, pavers, tiles and other architectural surface covering units. It is further known to construct walls and other structures with stone and bricks. Natural stone surface coverings and structures are constructed by cutting and fitting irregularly sized and shaped stones. The work requires a skilled stonemason to select, cut and fit the stone. It is labor intensive, and accordingly expensive. Custom built natural stone surfaces and structures, however, are very attractive and desirable.
Conventional surface coverings and structures are also constructed of manufactured pavers, bricks, tiles or other units. Manufactured units are typically provided in geometric shapes, such as squares, rectangles and hexagons, or combinations thereof. Surfaces covered with manufactured units typically are laid in repeating patterns. Alternatively, it is known to lay conventional units in random, non-repeating patterns. Random patterns are regarded as esthetically pleasing and are becoming more popular. However, random patterns of manufactured units do not have the degree of natural irregularity that is desirable in custom stone walkways, driveways, patios, walls and the like.